


Aren't You, Like, Twelve Thousand?

by LilianaSnow



Series: Pen [10]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Card Games, Children, Family, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Mpreg, Little Sisters, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Peter is a Good Brother, Protective Older Brothers, Sister Complex, Sisters, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Oddly enough, Honey Badger, I have been planning the gazebo scene since I decided to continue the fic past Luna's birth.





	Aren't You, Like, Twelve Thousand?

Peter hummed softly as he curled on Ben's chest, loose and lean with a smile up at the reptilian surgeon that was easily massaging his sore chest. One hand was tightly clasped over his stomach, and his breath was slow and steady. Ben was holding him close on his lap, seated in the window seat of the living room. The bright sunlight filtered through the stained glass that Ben had put in, an intricate showing of a pink, blue, green, and silver waterfall. The sun warmed the two of them as Peter clutched tightly one of the stuffed animals Luna had thrown at him that morning.

The window seat itself had a soft, cotton cushion in gem colors. Folded neatly around one of the pillows was a lilac shirt he had stolen from Ben's side of the closet. He was leaning against this pillow now, smiling happily. The couple were covered in a healthy pile of stuffed animals, and a blanket that Erik had crocheted for Luna. As cheesy as it had been, Peter had immediately inducted it into his windowsill nest.

"You look so beautiful, baby," Ben whispered softly to him. "You're an absolute angel."

Peter blushed, nuzzling his nose underneath his neck. "No..."

"Yes." He used his tail to tenderly brush his hair from his face. "You are my beautiful angel. You are perfect in every way. You have the most beautiful eyes, like the earth itself. Your hair is woven from the most silken silver threads." He kissed his hair, then kissed his forehead. "Your skin is like starlight, ethereal, warm, and inviting. You're tall, lean, and limber."

"And when I'm fat?"

"You aren't ever fat. You were pregnant. You had a life in you, the most precious thing in the entire world that wasn't you."

"Am I even more precious than your reptiles?"

"If you want me to get rid of my reptiles, I will."

"Well, you're in luck. I happen to like them. Your reptiles are safe for now."

Ben laughed and kissed Peter's head, continuing his ministrations on the speedster's chest. The silver-haired hero closed his eyes and purred lightly, loving his husband's care.

* * *

 Ben smiled at Peter and Charles, who were chatting and playing with Luna. Erik was in the other room, fixing a chandelier that had been put in crooked.

"When I was pregnant with you, I remember you used to smack against my hand if I went too long without eating," Charles laughed. "Which meant Erik used to bring me food every two hours, or else."

"Oh, wow. Luna made me constantly feel too hot. Ben ran ice baths and had to open a window whenever we weren't in our room with the reptiles."

"Oh, wow. That must have been difficult for you."

"You know? It was at times. But it was very worth it." He smiled softly, reaching out to hold his daughter's hand. "If I wasn't too hot, I was too cold, and Ben would have to bundle me up like he does when he has to go out in mid-fall."

"Yeah, he's cold an awful lot."

"Part of his mutation. He says he hates it, except for when he's cuddling me or working outside in the summer." Peter smiled up at Charles. "He doesn't mind how hot I am."

"That's... Good. I guess."

"It is." He beamed. "I like cuddling him. When I had pregnancy cramps, he would come cuddle me and he'd make sure I felt better. He'd rub the cramps away."

"That's good. What was your reaction when he built you an entire house?"

"He built me a house, with lots of windows and doors. And space. He gave me enough rooms that I could stash my stuff. We have three pantries. And he told me I had every right to say no if I didn't like it or didn't want to move in with him. He didn't automatically assume I'd move in, he only assumed I'd let him get the question out. I loved it." He smiled. "I said yes the minute I walked through the door."

Charles smiled. "Erik never quite built me a house, but... When I was nesting after you were born, he made me a necklace with what was supposed to be your Hebrew name on it. It helped, a little, to think you were safe."

"Yeah. I couldn't imagine not being able to raise my own kid..."

"You're very lucky, Peter." He hugged his granddaughter. "She's so precious. She deserves to be raised by her family."

Peter smiled. "You're right. She does." He leaned over to kiss her forehead, smiling as the seven month old grabbed for his hand.

* * *

Ben snuggled close to his daughter, tail wrapped around her. Kurt was over, and flicking his tail in front of her. She was laughing and reaching for it, trying to catch the amazing thing that had captivated her attention. Peter laughed softly from the other side of the room, watching as she kept grabbing at it.

"You know, I have one of those too," Ben informed her.

"Yours is more familiar to her, Dr. McFalley, sir," Kurt told him.

"So she wants yours?"

Luna made a desperate grab for Kurt's tail, closing her hand around the very tip of his tail.

"Tuhl!" she shouted excitedly. "Tuhl!"

Kurt stopped moving his tail, shocked.

"Did she- Did she just say tail?"

"I think she did... What the heck, Luna, I thought I was gonna be your first word!" Ben looked utterly betrayed by his daughter's choice in person.

Across the room, Erik reached toward Charles. "Pay up, you owe me money."

"I don't have my wallet."

"I fucking called it. Where is my money, Charles?"

"I don't have it."

The Professor flew across the room and got set on Erik's lap, through Erik's powers. "Then you'll have to find... Other ways to pay me."

Charles laughed softly and let himself be dragged into a guest room. The rest of them cringed and left the den when they heard the panting start.

* * *

Peter smiled brightly at Lorna as she twirled in the new dress that she had made Ben buy her. Peter had helped move the preteen's entire closet to the large estate that Ben had built (partially by his own two hands!), but Ben still insisted on buying her more clothes.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Your Highness," he told her sincerely.

"Thank you! Ben let me design it!"

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm glad you like the end result."

Lorna smiled back and hugged him. "Thank you for letting us move here."

"Of course, Lorna. I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled and looked up at where Ben and Erik were building a gazebo together. Ben was adamant that this had to be done for Luna's sake- he wasn't risking his baby eating grass when she started crawling around outside.

"You're pretty good at this, Ben. When did you learn to build?"

"When I decided to marry your son, sir. My father paid people to design and build a house for my mother when we moved to the States. I thought there was something more thoughtful to doing it yourself."

"That's very kind of you," Erik commented. "And the gazebo?"

"I mean it when I say it's for my little girl. She isn't eating dirt. Ever."

"I might need to build one then, at our mansion. Why's your house so big? It's for when he runs, right?"

"No, actually, it's so he doesn't feel claustrophobic. He developed it shortly after he found out he was pregnant with Luna. He says his therapist told him it was because of that bastard I killed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Said it was because he made him stay stuck inside when he wasn't at school or kicking ass with you guys."

"Oh, poor thing... I'm genuinely envious of you."

"Why?"

"Because you got to kill that son of a bitch."

"I mean... I don't really like killing. I never have. I've always preferred saving lives. It's why I became a surgeon. So few mutant-friendly surgeons exist. It's gotten better, but I used to be swamped with mutants and nonmutants, day and night, who needed my help." He sighed, screwing in a piece of the banister. "There was a surge in people specializing with my profession a few years before I met Peter. Best thing that ever happened to me, after Luna and Peter, was gaining some competition in that field. I got to run, I could go out to eat actual food. And then I met Peter."

"Yes. And then you made him pregnant."

"Hey, he hadn't told me about that aspect of his past until he was up and running at five in the morning!"

"You should have worn a condom."

"That would have been wise. But Peter's not complaining." Ben smiled, glancing over at the happy mother, who was kissing Luna's head and play-attacking her with a stuffed elephant. "He's happy, and that's what matters."

"Yes, it is. I can't wait to see him with Charles and my next one."

"Yeah, he got pretty excited to have another sibling on the way. When did you find out, anyway?"

"The day before your wedding. We didn't say anything because we didn't want to steal the spotlight."

Ben smiled and nodded. "Thank you for being respectful of that."

"He deserved to have the spotlight on his special day." Erik smiled, drilling in the roof of the gazebo and holding the wood steady with both hands. "Besides, Charles was still processing it up until the day before you got back."

"Wow. So he's only really been ready to say for a few days? Poor guy."

"Yeah. He's happy now, though."

"Are you going to marry him?" Ben asked jokingly, thinking that they had a thing against that kind of commitment.

"I married him before he got pregnant with Peter, actually."

"Wait, what? You've been married that long?"

"Oh, yeah. I loved him since the beginning." He smiled. "I remember... he was always so beautiful. When he found out he was pregnant, he was terrified. That was the only time he'd ever been pregnant."

"Yeah. Peter was always scared he'd lose Luna." He sighed softly. "Because of the first one."

"Were you ever upset he'd been pregnant?"

Ben smiled softly and shook his head. "I never cared that he had been in a previous relationship, or that it was sexual, or that it resulted in pregnancy. What I hated was that the relationship was unhealthy, and that he was used for his body, and that the pregnancy wasn't able of be celebrated and loved. That the only way it could have ended was pain and suffering, with no baby. Or no Peter."

"So you were upset he lost it?"

"No. I could never be mad he lost a child. I was upset that he lost it due to someone else's stupidity, selfishness, and stubbornness. If Peter would have lost Luna, it would have killed both of us. But never, never could I find it in my heart to blame him."

Erik smiled, shaking his head. "You are a much better person than some people who I have met."

"Well, they don't need to be around giving relationship advice, now, do they, sir?" Ben asked.

"Well, I... I suppose not."

* * *

 "Come on, let's go get Peter," Ben told him as he cleared the last of the extra paints away.

Peter gasped at the sight of the finished gazebo. It had been sanded down and painted in silver, pink, and blue, with a little swing for the baby that wouldn't let her fall or go too fast. It had a lazy-looking statue of a dragon curled around a prince and a baby leaned against one beam- metal, as it had been Erik's idea. There were waterfalls detailed coming down the supports from the top of the gazebo, and the bench was collected it. Some of Peter's pillows had been stolen to cushion it.

"It's beautiful, Ben. Thank you so much." He threw his arms around his husband, beaming brightly.

"Of course,  _meine Libelle._ Anything for you." Ben rubbed his back and held him close, looking up at Charles and Erik, who were holding Luna.

 _Thank you for helping me,_ he mouthed at Erik.

 _Anytime._ He smiled and looked at Charles, who was nesting pretty hard and looked like he had hit the jackpot by stealing his granddaughter.

Ben kissed Peter's head and led him into the gazebo, sitting with him and letting Peter marvel at the swing.

"Did my dad help?"

"Yeah, with building. Easier to work the saws and hammer."

"I love you." Peter beamed and kissed him, curling up and rubbing his stomach.

Ben wrapped his tail idly around him and told Charles to surrender their baby back. They curled together, smiling and leaning on one another. Erik smiled at them and took Charles home.

All was well.


End file.
